In Fluvio Temporis
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Wenn es um Hermione und Severus geht, ist ja nichts normal. Sie verschlägt es während der Flitterwochen auf einen Fluss aus Zeit und Raum, lösen das Geheimnis von Imhoteps Grab und regeln quasi en passant das Liebesleben einer Riesenschnecke...


**A/N**: Mittlerweile sollte es völlig unnötig sein, das noch zu erwähnen, aber ich tue es sicherheitshalber trotzdem: ich bin völlig und absolut unschuldig. Ich komme nur einer Goose-Aufgabe des Rudels nach. Bitte sendet die Heuler also eulenwendend an das Rudel, die Adresse findet ihr unter meiner Homepage!

Aufgabe war dieses Mal:

**GOOSE**

… dass du einen OS schreibst, egal wie lang. Er soll die Flitterwochen von Sev und Hermine beinhalten.

Hat Sev eine romantische Seite? Können sie sich auf ein Ziel einigen? Wohin geht es wohl? Wo bleiben Shandrach und Ballin? Oder begehen sie ihre Flitterwochen gar auf Hogwarts? Bleiben sie ungestört und geht alles glatt oder eher nicht? Es darf auch gerne ein klein bisschen zitronig werden, das gehört sich für Flitterwochen schließlich.

An dieser Stelle also eine **Warnung**: ich habe mich an die Anweisung _zitronig_ (Lemon) gehalten, von daher ist das Rating **M/P18 **nicht von ungefähr. Bitte, liebe Minderjährigen, verlasst spätestens jetzt diesen OS – ich übernehme keine Haftung für eventuell auftretende Hormonprobleme!

_Ein besonderer Dank geht an meine Spanisch-Beta Garunga. Eventuelle Fehler sind auf Ungenauigkeiten meinerseits zurückzuführen, nicht auf sie. _

**Dieser OS ist JoNiTo gewidmet – auf dass im Krankenhaus alles gut geht und du bald schmerzfrei bist!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**In Fluvio Temporis**

Eine zutiefst beleidigte Lemming-Riesenschnecke hing über der Leine und tropfte. Ein höchst aufgebrachter Tränkemeister stapfte nackt durch seine Räumlichkeiten und lamentierte. Und eine äußerst amüsierte Hexe bemühte sich, ihr Lachen zu verbergen, während sie wohlgefällig den drahtigen Körper des ihr frisch angetrauten Zauberers betrachtete.

Irgendwann blieb Severus Snape stehen und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Jetzt ist Schluss!", erklärte er wütend.

Hermione sah ihn an. „Wir sind kaum zwei Stunden verheiratet, und du willst dich schon wieder scheiden lassen?"

„Ha! Nein!", fauchte er wild und warf der tropfenden Schnecke einen bösen Blick zu. „Mich wirst du für die nächsten ein-, zweihundert Jahre nicht mehr los!"

Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und linste durch ihre Finger hindurch. „Deine Drohungen werden auch immer ausgefeilter!"

Er knurrte, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie beide noch immer nackt waren. Also küsste er sie, wenngleich noch immer tief in der Kehle knurrend – ein Geräusch, bei dem ihr Schauer über den Rücken liefen. „Wir werden jetzt richtige Flitterwochen machen", verkündete er einige Zeit später. „Nur wir beide! Keine Menagerie, keine Schüler, keine suizidgefährdeten Was-auch-immer, kein Nervenzwerg, kein Hogwarts und so weiter! Wir fahren weg!"

„Du bist immer so romantisch, wenn du deine Meinung äußerst!", sagte Hermione mit bemüht ernstem Gesicht und überlegte, dass sie einer erneuten Runde in der Badewanne nicht abgeneigt wäre, nachdem sie nun Edna vor dem Ertrinken gerettet hatten.

Doch Ironie prallte an dem Tränkemeister ab, da er der Meinung war, er sei der Einzige, der sie benutzen durfte. „Genau!", murmelte er und packte ihren Hintern, um sie fest an sich zu drücken. „Und ich weiß auch schon genau, wohin wir fahren."

„Ich nehme an, ich habe kein Mitspracherecht?", unternahm Hermione den Versuch, auf Gleichberechtigung zu pochen.

Natürlich ignorierte Severus ihren Einwand, weil etwas ganz anderes bei ihm pochte. „Nein", antwortete er und senkte seine Stimme, bis sie genau den samtigen Bariton annahm, bei dem Hermione weiche Knie bekam. „Aber ich verspreche dir, es wird dir gefallen!" Er bückte sich, hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne vorher Edna noch einmal verwarnend anzufunkeln.

**SSHGSSHG**

Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie sich inmitten einer Wüste, schrecklicher, wabernder Hitze und unzähligen Touristen in abenteuerlichen khaki- oder beigefarbenen Kleidern und Tropenhüten wieder finden würden. „Ägypten?", fragte Hermione ungläubig. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich die ganzen Touristenattraktionen hier abklappern, und das, nachdem wir Shandy und Ballin so mühevoll an meine Eltern verkauft haben?"

Tatsächlich hatten ihre Eltern ihnen nicht einmal Zeit für Erklärungen gelassen, ihren Enkel geschnappt, das Einhorn angeleint und waren schneller nach Hause gefloht, als sie „Danke" sagen konnten. Hermione hatte gemeint, von ihrem Vater noch ein schnelles: „Nehmt euch so viel Zeit für eure Flitterwochen, wie ihr braucht!" zu hören, doch ganz sicher war sie sich nicht.

Edna hatte der Tränkemeister der verunsicherten Shauna Moody in die Arme gedrückt, mit der Anweisung, sie keinesfalls in die Nähe von Wasser, Erhebungen, Stricken, Kaminen, Kesseln oder überhaupt jemals aus den Augen zu lassen.

Die junge Miss Moody hatte verwirrt die Lemming-Riesenschnecke angestarrt: „Aber mein Unterricht…?" Severus, stets auf alles vorbereitet, überreichte ihr ein Pergament mit der Erlaubnis zum Mitführen eines Haustieres zu allen Unterrichtseinheiten als Teil eines Tränkekundeprojektes.

Und jetzt standen sie also hier. Mitten in Ägypten. Oder genauer gesagt: im Tal der Könige. Ausgerechnet zur Mittagszeit. Die Sonne stach senkrecht hinunter, kein Windhauch regte sich und lediglich die europäischen Touristen waren dumm genug, zu dieser Tageszeit an diesem Ort herumzustromern.

Hermione tippte Severus vor die Brust. „Ich will augenblicklich eine Erklärung. Und sag mir nicht, es sei so romantisch, zwischen einem Haufen ungebildeter Hohlköpfe in einem Backofen schmutzige Gräber anzusehen!"

Er sah hochmütig an seiner langen Nase vorbei auf sie hinunter. „Natürlich nicht. Aber…" – er fiel automatisch in einen dozierenden Tonfall – „vor ein paar Tagen haben ein paar Fluchbrecher und Ausgräber nur wenige Meter vom Grab der Hatschepsut einen weiteren Eingang gefunden. Und dreimal darfst du raten, von wem!"

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Nicht etwa von Imhotep? Es heißt, er sei der erste gewesen, der in der Lage gewesen war, den Stein der Weisen herzustellen!"

„Oh, doch, genau der! Der größte Zauberer des Altertums und vielleicht sogar größer als Merlin selbst!", antwortete Severus äußerst selbstzufrieden und beugte sich hinunter, um sie zu küssen.

Etwas spitzes piekste ihm in die Seite und er schaute irritiert hinüber, um sich einer großen, dicken, älteren Person gegenüber zu finden, die ihn mit der Spitze ihres Sonnenschirms stach und ihn empört ansah. „Eine Unverschämtheit, Pater, was Sie hier tun!", keifte sie. „Männer Ihres Standes sollten keine Frauen küssen! Und dazu auch noch öffentlich! Das nimmt eine erschreckende Eigendynamik an, die ich so nicht dulden kann! Und auch Sie sollten sich schämen, junge Frau!" Mit einem letzten, vernichtenden Blick stapfte sie weiter; jeder ihrer Schritte drückte rechtschaffene Empörung aus.

„Pater?" Einer der hellsten Köpfe der magischen Gemeinschaft sah im Moment alles andere als intelligent aus, als er mit aufgerissenen Augen der ehrwürdigen Dame hinterher starrte.

Hermione verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Selbst schuld", murmelte sie. Ein Mann, dessen einziges Zugeständnis an wabernde Hitze und Muggelumgebung war, dass er seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte und jetzt in schwarzen Drachenlederschuhen, schwarzen Hosen und einem langärmeligen, schwarzen Hemd mit Stehkragen dastand, brauchte sich nun wirklich nicht wundern, wenn man ihn für einen Gottesdiener hielt. Allerdings einen außerordentlich sexy Gottesdiener, wenn man sie fragte.

„Also?" Sie lehnte sich an ihn an, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Wo müssen wir hin?"

Er bewegte aufmerksam den Kopf hin und her. Dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab ein Stück aus seinem Ärmel herausschauen, küsste sie erneut und murmelte dabei: „Expecto Patronum Invisibilem". Der schwarze Wolf brach aus der Spitze hervor und stürmte in langen Sätzen fort. Hermione beobachtete ihn. Er bewegte sich zwischen den Touristen und verschwand dann hinter einem der Grabeingänge.

„Sie können ihn nicht sehen?", fragte sie leise.

Seine Augenbraue hob sich spöttisch. „Wäre doch eine unangenehme Sache, wenn sie jetzt in Panik ausbrechen und einen Priester mit seiner weltlichen Mätresse über den Haufen rennen, oder?"

Hermione hatte nicht übel Lust, sich mit ihm für seine übliche Arroganz zu kabbeln, doch plötzlich tauchte eine vertraute Gestalt vor ihnen auf. „Bill!", rief sie erfreut und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Der große, rothaarige Mann fing sie lachend auf und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis.

„Weasley!", knurrte Snape leise. „Lassen Sie meine Frau los, sonst sind Sie die nächste Mumie, die demnächst gefunden wird!"

Bill lachte nur und schüttelte dem Tränkemeister die Hand. „Ich freue mich auch, Sie zu sehen, Professor!", behauptete er. „Und er hat dir also nichts erzählt, Mione?", wandte er sich an sie.

„Nein, du weißt doch, wie romantisch veranlagt er ist. Er wollte mich überraschen!" Sie lächelte vergnügt.

Bevor Snape noch irgendwelche Dummheiten machen konnte, winkte ihnen Bill zu, ihm zu folgen. „Den Hieroglyphen zufolge ist es tatsächlich Imhoteps Grab", erklärte er, während er sich einen Weg durch die Touristen bahnte. Hinter einem der sandigen Hügel bog er rechts ab, hob lässig den Arm und verschwand spurlos mitten im Nichts.

Hermione blinzelte verwirrt, doch Severus zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, hob ebenfalls nur den Arm und war genauso fort. Sie sah sich kurz um, doch niemand schien davon Notiz zu nehmen. Also folgte sie dem Beispiel ihrer männlichen Begleiter und spürte, wie eine unsichtbare Barriere ihr kurzen Widerstand entgegensetzte und sie plötzlich hindurch ließ.

Der Tränkemeister zog sie besitzergreifend an sich. „Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

„Oh, da waren noch ein Haufen hübscher Männer, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten", sagte Hermione und sah sich um. Sie standen vor einem Sandhügel, der sich in nichts von all den anderen im Tal der Könige unterschied. Ein dunkles Loch gähnte vor ihnen und markierte den Eingang. „Und, was habt ihr jetzt gefunden? Ist es noch vollständig oder geplündert?"

Bill wiegte den Kopf. „Wir vermuten, dass es noch vollständig ist, weil es mit mindestens elfundelfzig Flüchen geschützt ist. Aber wir sind seit zehn Tagen dabei zu versuchen, in die eigentliche Grabkammer vorzudringen. Immer, wenn wir einen Fluch geknackt haben, kommt einer, der noch ein Stück mieser als der vorherige ist."

„Faszinierend!", murmelte Severus. Hermione sah ihn an. Seine Augen leuchteten vor etwas, das sie nur als jungenhafte Abenteuerlust und das Annehmen einer Herausforderung beschreiben konnte. Sie lächelte innerlich. Wer hätte vermutet, dass der grantige Tränkemeister so interessiert an Rätseln war? Und wer hätte vermutet, dass es ihr genauso ging?

„Können wir sehen, wie weit ihr seid?", fragte sie.

Er grinste sie offen an. „Ich dachte, genau deshalb seid ihr hier?" Sein Kopf ruckte zu Snape hinüber. „Unser allseits beliebter Professor hat keinen Zweifel offen gelassen, dass wir alles unfähige Hohlköpfe sein müssten, wenn wir noch immer nicht in Imhoteps Grabkammer angelangt sind und dass lediglich die richtigen Leute einen Blick drauf werfen müssten."

„War ich tatsächlich so höflich?", brummte Severus in Hermiones Ohr.

„Das bezweifle ich", antwortete sie und genoss für einen Augenblick das Gefühl, sich an seine Brust zu lehnen. Dann folgte sie Bill, der sie in die Vorkammer des Grabes führte.

„Allein der Eingang und diese Vorkammer hier waren mit drei Dutzend Flüchen gesichert", erklärte Bill.

Hermione hörte schon nicht mehr hin. Völlig gebannt betrachtete sie die Malereien an den Wänden. In lebhaften, leuchtenden Farben waren dort faszinierende Szenen dargestellt. Immer war ein Mann zu sehen, nur in Lendenschurz und mit Halsschmuck, der zweimal so groß wie alle anderen war. Ehrerbietig wurden ihm Geschenke angeboten, Gefangene vorgeführt, die mit Speeren bedroht und mit Seilen gefesselt waren, man sah ihn mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Blitzen, die aus seinen Augen zuckten.

Sie konnte sich nicht satt sehen und drehte sich im Kreis. Es wurde die Geschichte des Lebens dieses mächtigen Mannes erzählt. Manchmal hielt er einen Stab in der Hand, der so gar nicht den üblichen Pharaoneninsignien wie Krummstab und Geißel entsprach und sie konnte schwören, dass es definitiv ein Zauberstab war.

Aufgeregt sah sie endlich Bill an. „Das ist der endgültige Beweis, dass Imhotep ein Magier war, oder?", fragte sie.

„Nun ja, dieser Sache waren wir uns ja schon immer sicher", meinte er gelassen. „Was uns viel mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, ist _das_ hier!"

Er zeigte auf eine dunkle Ecke, in der sich ein Rechteck abzeichnete, welches wie eine Tür aussah. „Ihr könnt ruhig hingehen, die Flüche haben wir gebannt, die darauf lagen. Allerdings haben wir trotzdem keine Ahnung, wie wir hineinkommen sollen!"

Severus und Hermione traten näher. Dieses Bild war noch einmal etwas ganz besonderes, obwohl sämtliche anderen Malereien schon von phantastischer Klarheit waren. Sie zeigten den Mann, doch diesmal war er nicht allein oder von winzigen Menschen umgeben. Er lag nackt und eng umschlungen mit einer gleichgroßen Frau auf einer Barke, die in Richtung Westen segelte, wenn man von dem großen, roten Sonnenball ausging, der die Szene beherrschte.

Hermione fragte sich, ob es die Tatsache der ebenbürtigen Frau war, die die Fluchbrecher und Ägyptologen verblüffte, bis ihr auffiel, dass die Frau keineswegs wie eine Ägypterin aussah. Sie war zwar ebenso nackt wie Imhotep, trug jedoch auf dem Kopf etwas, das wie Federschmuck aussah.

Severus beugte sich vor, bis sein Atem über Hermiones Wange strich. „Weasley!", knurrte er. „Ich nehme an, das ist ein höchst unamüsanter Scherz von euch Hohlköpfen?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sich neben sie. „Nein, aber ich muss zugeben, dass wir genauso verblüfft waren wie Sie, Professor."

„Ist es das, von dem ich denke, was es ist?", fragte Hermione.

„Ich beherrsche leider nicht die Gabe von Legilimens", antwortete Bill. „Was denkst du denn?"

„Legilimens hat auch nichts mit Gedankenlesen zu tun", dozierte der Tränkemeister, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn, bevor er ausführlicher werden konnte.

„Ich finde, die Frau sieht genauso aus wie…" Es kam ihr albern vor, also verstummte sie.

Severus, der nie auf den Gedanken kam, er könnte albern sein, vervollständigte den Satz. „…eine aztekische Adlige!"

„Ge-nau!", sagte Bill angespannt.

„Ge-nau!", erwiderte Hermione.

„Und was, bei Merlin, hat eine Aztekin auf einem Bild in einem ägyptischen Grab zu tun?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Wenn wir das herausfinden, wissen wir wahrscheinlich auch, wie man in das eigentliche Grab kommt!", brummte Bill.

„Was habt ihr denn bereits alles unternommen?", fragte Hermione.

**SSHGSSHG**

„…sogar versucht, auf schnöde Muggelart mit einem Rammbock aufzubrechen!", beendete Bill zwanzig Minuten später seine Erläuterungen der vergeblichen Versuche, den Fluch zu brechen.

Severus stand gerade aufgerichtet und strich sich über sein Kinn, während er keine Sekunde das eng umschlungene Paar aus den Augen ließ. Hermione lehnte mit ihrem Rücken an ihm, während sie den Ausführungen ihres alten Freundes lauschte. „Ihr habt etwas entscheidendes vergessen", murmelte der Tränkemeister und deutete auf das Bild.

Hermione drehte sich herum und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn anzusehen. „Dieses Bild sagt uns schon, welche Art von Magie man braucht, um hinter das Geheimnis der Grabkammer zu kommen", fuhr er fort.

Die Augen seiner Hexe weiteten sich verstehend.

„Ich verstehe kein Wort!", warf Bill irritiert ein.

„Ja, das alte Leiden der Weasleys", höhnte Severus.

„Liebe", erklärte Hermione. „Liebe ist die größte Magie, die es gibt!" Sie zog Severus' Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Er brauchte keine Ermunterung. Sie hatte ihn seit mindestens zwei Stunden nicht mehr geküsst – eine unerträgliche Zeitspanne, wie er fand. Es war ihm egal, dass der rothaarige Fluchbrecher neben ihm entsetzt aufkeuchte, obwohl er diese Reaktion reichlich übertrieben fand.

Doch Hermiones Mund war weitaus interessanter und ihre weichen Lippen und das Spiel ihrer Zungen sehr viel einnehmender als alles, was Bill Weasley von sich geben konnte. Trotzdem war dieser Kuss etwas besonderes, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Boden schwankte und ein frischer Wind durch die stickige Gruft fuhr. Das war der Moment, als er wieder mit Denken anfing, denn so sehr er Hermiones Zärtlichkeiten schätzte, er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sich deshalb die äußerlichen Gegebenheiten änderten, egal, wie leidenschaftlich sie beide sein mochten.

„Bei Circe!", stieß auch Hermione im gleichen Augenblick hervor und löste sich von ihm. Die Grabkammer war verschwunden. Eben noch hatten sie sich in einer Grabvorkammer von nicht einmal zehn Quadratmetern befunden, jetzt standen sie auf einer Barke, die erschreckend derjenigen auf dem Bild ähnelte, welches sie betrachtet hatten.

Ihre Umgebung war in ein düsteres Zwielicht gehüllt, doch sie konnten sehr gut den reißenden Strom erkennen, auf dem ihr Gefährt dahin schoss. Gischt spritzte auf und durchnässte sie. „Verdammt!", knurrte Severus verwirrt. „Haben wir uns in eine Gießkanne gestürzt und sind gestorben?"

„Ich hoffe nicht, ich habe noch eine Menge vor!", antwortete Hermione atemlos und sah sich um. „Aber wenn das nicht der Styx ist, bin ich du!"

„Wenn du ich bist, bin ich doch lieber ich!", sagte Severus verwirrt. „Ich will nicht, dass du ich bist."

„Ich doch auch nicht", murmelte sie. „Ich würde überall mit diesem riesigen Zinken anstoßen. Was machen wir jetzt?", fuhr sie schnell fort, bevor er sich empören konnte. „Ich meine, laut griechischen Sagen trennt der Styx die Ober- und die Unterwelt, aber was hat eine griechische Sage mit dem alten Ägypten zu tun?"

„Genauso viel wie eine aztekische Prinzessin mit einem ägyptischen Magier! Im Übrigen, haben die Ägypter durchaus einen eigenen Totenkult, der sich hinter dem der Griechen nicht verstecken muss. Ihre Toten fuhren mit der Sonnenbarke in den Westen ins Totenreich, wo sie irgendwie wieder auferstanden."

„Du bist ein unerträglicher Know-it-all!", schimpfte Hermione und hielt sich an ihm fest, als die Barke besonders stark schwankte. „Also fahren wir jetzt nach Westen und werden dort wieder auferstehen? Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust auf so etwas!"

„Ist es das, was Imhotep passiert ist?", grübelte Severus laut, während er seine Arme um sie schlang, um sie zu stützen und sich selbst ebenfalls Halt zu verschaffen.

„Sag mir lieber, wie er an eine aztekische Prinzessin kommt!"

„Weiß ich nicht, sag du mir lieber, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen!"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber im Zweifelsfalle würde ich sagen, so, wie wir hier hinaufkamen!"

„Ich glaube fast, du bist unersättlich, Löwin…", knurrte Severus, kam jedoch nichtsdestotrotz ihrer Aufforderung nach. Er hatte keinen besseren Vorschlag und küssen war allgemein eine angenehme Beschäftigung.

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, den Tränkemeister zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zu küssen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schien es, als wären sie zwei verschiedene Menschen. Severus wurde zu Imhotep und sie selbst… zu der aztekischen Priesterin einer Göttin namens Chalchiuhtlicue. Hermione hätte im echten Leben nicht einmal gewusst, wie man diesen Namen aussprach, geschweige denn sich mit ihr identifiziert, doch in diesem Moment wusste sie sogar, dass diese Frau die Göttin des laufenden Wassers war, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

Sie schloss die Augen. Es war nicht echt – nur eine Halluzination, ein Zauber, auf jeden Fall nicht echt.

Als sie aus ihrem Kuss wieder auftauchten, stand die Welt still. Und nicht nur das, sie standen irgendwo, wo es kein Wasser, keine schwankenden Barken und ansonsten nur Dunkelheit gab. „Lumos!", murmelte Severus. Wie auf Kommando flammten dutzende Fackeln auf und erleuchteten ihre seltsame Umgebung. Brummend steckte Severus seinen Zauberstab weg. „Bei Merlins Eiern! Wo sind wir jetzt schon wieder?"

Sie standen eindeutig auf behauenem Stein in einer Art großen Halle. Beim flackernden Schein der Fackeln fielen Hermione Wandmalereien auf. Neugierig trat sie näher. Tief sog sie Luft ein. „Definitiv nicht mehr in Ägypten", beantwortete sie leise seine Frage.

„Verdammt!", knurrte der dunkle Mann und betrachtete unfreiwillig fasziniert die Bilder an der Wand. Auf fast allen waren ähnliche Szenen abgebildet.

Es waren Darstellungen von Menschenopfern. Jemand wurde auf einem großen Stein festgehalten und ein Mann mit einer seltsamen Kopfbedeckung schnitt ihm das Herz heraus. Ströme von Blut schienen fast von den Wänden herunterzutropfen. „Glaubst du, was ich gerade glaube?", fragte Hermione.

„Das kommt darauf an, ob du vorhin, beim Küssen, dasselbe gespürt hast wie ich", sagte Severus.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, eine Aztekin zu sein", gab sie zu. „Und du…"

„Imhotep!", bestätigte er. „Aber warum das alles? Was haben die beiden miteinander zu schaffen? Und wie kommen wir in Sekundenbruchteilen von Ägypten hierher – ich nehme an, wir sind in Mexiko, in einem Aztekentempel?"

„Sie – Chalchiuhtlicue – war die Göttin des laufenden Wassers", begann Hermione zögernd.

„Und du meinst, laufendes Wasser ist irgendwie gleichzusetzen mit dem Styx oder was auch immer das gerade war, auf dem wir uns befanden?"

„Hört sich das für dich genauso dämlich an wie für mich?"

Severus verzog kurz das Gesicht. „So dämlich, dass ich dir dafür normalerweise 200 Hauspunkte abgezogen hätte! Hier jedoch klingt es erschreckend realistisch. Gehen wir also davon aus, dass wir uns auf einem Fluss befanden, der wie eine Art Flohnetzwerk funktioniert. Wozu? Zu welchem Zweck?"

Hermione hob eine Fackel an und deutete auf ein Bild, welches sich von den anderen unterschied. Auf ihm waren Imhotep und seine Priesterin der Göttin mit dem unaussprechlichem Namen zu sehen. Sie beteten offensichtlich die große, stilisierte Sonne an, die dieses Bild dominierte. Auf dem nächsten Bild bekamen die beiden Liebenden ganz offensichtlich Ärger mit einem Haufen Priester, die mit Opfermessern herumfuchtelten.

Die weiteren Szenen verdeutlichten eine Sonnenfinsternis und noch mehr aufgebrachte Azteken. „Warum hat er ihnen nicht einen lässigen Stupor angehext?", fragte Severus.

Hermione konnte im ersten Moment nicht antworten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf dehne sich aus, umso länger sie die Bilder ansah. Sie fühlte sich leicht und schwebend und nichts schien mehr eine Bedeutung zu haben. Dann änderte sich ihre Wahrnehmung und sie sah alles klar vor sich.

„Sie wollten für immer zusammen sein. Sie beteten beide zu ihrem Sonnengott und baten ihn darum. Sowohl die Ägypter als auch die Azteken glaubten an einen Sonnengott. Doch sie wollten unsterblich sein, Severus. Sie liebten sich so sehr."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte und deutete dann auf das letzte Bild. „Und warum hat er sie dann selbst geopfert? Dieser verdammte Imhotep, wenn er sie so sehr liebte?" Deutlich war die Szene zu erkennen: der große Ägypter, nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet, der sich über die Frau auf dem Opferstein beugte, mit einem großen Opfermesser in der Hand. Und die typischen Strahlen der Sonne, die beide hinauf in das Licht zogen.

Hermione drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz und sah sich um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Schrein in der Mitte der Halle gewahrte, in der sie standen. „Dort ist er!", flüsterte sie. Severus wirbelte herum und starrte den Opferstein an. Wie angezogen ging er darauf zu und ließ seine Hand über den glatten Stein gleiten, der erstaunlicherweise angenehm warm war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Dann drehte er sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Es gibt nirgends Spuren von Blut!", sagte er. „Wenn das ein Opferstein war, wieso gibt es keine Blutspuren? Wenn man diese Bilder betrachtet, muss man doch davon ausgehen, dass es Ströme von Blut gegeben hat. Es sei denn…" Er verstummte kurz.

„Es sei denn", fuhr Hermione fort, „die Bilder wurden von den modernen Wissenschaftlern falsch interpretiert."

Severus zog sie zu sich heran, küsste sie und hob sie dann auf den Stein. Er stützte seine Hände rechts und links von ihr ab und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über ihr Gesicht. „Ja", murmelte er. „Genau das denke ich auch." Seine Zunge spielte kurz mit ihrem Ohrläppchen, bevor er es zwischen die Zähne nahm.

„Denn was bedeutet denn Liebe, schlaueste aller Hexen?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermione ließ sich zurücksinken und zog ihn mit sich. „Vertrauen. Hingabe. Zugehörigkeit", antwortete sie genauso leise.

Er nickte und drückte ihre Arme und Beine auseinander, bis sie auf dem Stein lag, wie es auf den Malereien abgebildet war.

Hermione spürte, wie sich ein steinerner Schieber über ihre Handgelenke schob und sie fixierte. Sie erschrak und wehrte sich kurz, doch dann entspannte sie sich, als Severus seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. „Vertrau mir, Löwin!", sagte er und beugte sich über sie, um mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund zu erobern. „Gib dich mir hin. Sei mein, wie ich dein bin!"

Es war nicht kalt, also ließ Hermione ihren Kopf zurücksinken. Plötzlich war sie nackt und sie lächelte, als Severus – ebenfalls nackt, wie Merlin ihn schuf - seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und sich wieder zu ihr wandte. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Körpermitte und Schalk tanzte in ihren Augen. „Dafür, dass du kein albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel magst, fuchtelst du mit deinem aber ganz gewaltig", murmelte sie.

Severus grollte und seine Männlichkeit zuckte. Eindeutig aus Rache strich er quälend langsam mit seiner Hand über ihr Bein nach oben und folgte dann mit den Lippen bis zur Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels. Seine Zunge leckte über die weiche Haut, seine Wangen streiften kurz und selbstverständlich völlig unabsichtlich über ihre Scham. Er grinste selbstzufrieden, als Hermione ihre Hüfte in seine Richtung anhob.

„Na, na… ein Menschenopfer soll ja schließlich kein Vergnügen sein", behauptete er, wechselte zu ihrem anderen Bein und arbeitete sich mit kleinen Bissen und neckender Zunge wieder nach unten.

Sie wand sich unter seinen Liebkosungen. „Severus! Du hinterhältiger…"

Er ließ von ihren Beinen ab, schob seine Hände unter ihren Hintern, hob ihn an und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Zentrum. Bedächtig küsste er ihre dunklen Lippen, teilte sie mit seiner Zunge und fuhr sie langsam auf und ab. Hermiones Stöhnen war Musik in seinen Ohren. Bewusst vermied er ihre hoch aufgerichtete Perle, als er in sie eintauchte und in ihrer warmen Feuchtigkeit schwelgte. Dann – und erst dann – widmete er sich der kecken, kleinen Klitoris. Er saugte sie sanft in seinen Mund.

„Severus!", schrie Hermione.

Er hielt inne, beugte sich vor und brachte sich mit einem großen Teil seines Gewichts auf ihren Körper. Seine Hüfte rieb an ihrem Unterleib, seine Lippen verschlangen ihre Brust. „Was wolltest du sagen?", murmelte er und leckte an der aufrecht stehenden Brustwarze.

Sie keuchte auf. „…dass du einfach phantastisch bist!", stöhnte sie und verfluchte im selben Atemzug ihre Handfesseln. Sie wollte sich in seine Haare wühlen, sein festes Fleisch und seine Muskeln unter ihren Fingern spüren. „Küss mich endlich!", forderte sie wild. Hitzig kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach, während seine Erektion fordernd an ihren heißen und nassen Eingang stieß.

Doch genau da blieb Severus auch. Seine Zunge wühlte in ihrem warmen Mund, schlängelte sich um ihre, stieß vor und zurück und reizte sie auf gemeinste Weise. Seine Finger schlichen sich nach unten, strichen über ihr Zentrum, dann durch die feuchten Falten, schließlich schoben sich zwei Finger ganz in sie hinein.

Hermione bäumte sich auf, hob ihren Kopf und biss ihn unsanft in die Schulter. „Verdammte Wildkatze!", fluchte er und löste ihre Handfesseln. Langsam zog er sie bis an den Rand des Steines, hob ihre Beine auf seine Schulter und sah sie mit geblähten Nüstern an. „Festhalten!", knurrte er.

Mit einer einzigen, langen Bewegung schob er sich in sie hinein, tief, immer tiefer. Und als er vollständig angekommen war, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Es gab keine Zurückhaltung und Beherrschung, es gab nur noch die warme, enge Höhle, die ihn umschloss, ihrer beider heftiges Keuchen und Hermiones Fingernägel, die sich in seine Haut bohrten.

Er stieß heftig in sie hinein, zog sich fast gänzlich aus ihr hinaus, um dann wieder in sie einzutauchen. Sein Rhythmus war noch immer gleichmäßig, doch er steigerte seine Geschwindigkeit. Schweiß lief an seinen Schläfen herunter und fasziniert beobachtete er Hermiones verschwitztes Gesicht und die Röte, die ihr Gesicht bedeckte, sich über ihr Dekolleté und ihren Körper zog.

Severus hielt inne, um ihr die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie bewegte sich gegen ihn, pumpte in auffordernden Rhythmus und er gehorchte nur zu gern. Sie war eine außergewöhnliche, starke Frau, die sich ihm unterwarf und ihn selbst unterwarf. Merlin, er liebte sie!

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und bewegte sich noch schneller. Sein Unterleib klatschte auf den ihren, seine Hoden kamen immer wieder in Berührung mit ihrer weichen Haut, und dann spürte er, wie sie sich zusammenzogen. In diesem Moment seufzte seine Löwin auf, ihr Atem kam in hastigen, schluchzenden Zügen und ihre Enge verkrampfte sich um seinen Schwanz, massierte ihn, drückte ihn und brachte ihn dazu, seinen heißen Samen in sie hineinzupumpen.

Sie waren eine einzige pulsierende, heiße, berauschende, glückselige Einheit. Hermione umklammerte Severus so fest, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Das hatte sie in der Tat auch nicht vor. Wärme umgab sie, Wärme und Behaglichkeit und das Gefühl, unsterblich zu sein.

Sie riss ihre Augen auf. Sie lagen noch immer auf dem Opferstein, eine ineinander verschlungene Masse. Sonnenstrahlen badeten sie in ein gleißendes Licht. Direkt vor ihnen hatten sich die Tempelsteine verschoben und gaben ihren Blick auf die Welt draußen frei, auf einen strahlenden, blauen Himmel und einen riesigen, leuchtenden Sonnenball.

Träge hob Severus den Kopf, küsste sie und schaute hinaus. „Das ist also mit Menschenopfer gemeint", murmelte er.

„Ja", wisperte Hermione. „Hingabe, Leidenschaft. Das viele Blut steht für das Pulsieren des Blutes im Körper, nicht für das Entnehmen. Die Opfermesser sind die religiösen Darstellungen des männlichen Gliedes…"

Severus schnaubte. „Geht es vielleicht noch geschwollener, Verehrteste?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Sie biss ihn sanft in die Unterlippe. „Unterbrich mich nicht! Und Unsterblichkeit, Severus! Wir sind schon lange unsterblich, ohne Sonnengott und allem drum und dran."

„Natürlich", erwiderte er und vergrub seine Nase in ihrer Haarmasse. „Schließlich leben wir in Shandy weiter. Und vielleicht – wer weiß – haben wir heute noch ein Stück mehr Unsterblichkeit gezeugt!"

Er machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, aber Hermione küsste ihn mit unerwarteter Zärtlichkeit. „Durchaus möglich", flüsterte sie in seinen Mund, bevor sie ihn freigab. Der Tränkemeister erhob sich und half auch ihr von dem Opferstein, auf dem sie gerade ihr eigenes Zeremonial durchgeführt hatten.

„Aber warum sind wir jetzt hier?", sinnierte er laut, während er sich ankleidete.

Hermione schlüpfte in ihre Sachen und trat dann aus dem Inneren auf eine große Plattform. Fast verschlug es ihr den Atem. Sie waren umgeben von einem dunkelgrünen Meer aus hohen Bäumen, soweit das Auge reichte. Sie waren definitiv nicht mehr in Ägypten und auch nicht in einem Grab oder einer Pyramide.

Sie standen hoch oben auf einem riesigen Tempel. Natürlich hatten sie beide es schon vermutet, Besserwisser, die sie waren, aber ihre Annahme bestätigt zu wissen, war doch eine Überraschung. „Wir sind hier, weil wir das Geheimnis von Imhoteps Grab gelöst haben", sagte sie zu Severus, der neben sie getreten war.

„Es war gar kein Grab!", bestätigte er. „Es war… hm. Ein antikes Flohnetzwerk!"

„Es war noch mehr als das", sagte sie beeindruckt. „Es war ein Fluss durch Zeit und Raum! Imhotep lebte ca. um 2700 vor der modernen Zeitrechnung, doch die Blütezeit der Azteken war zwischen dem 14. und 15. Jahrhundert nach Christus." Plötzlich verkrampfte sich ihre Hand um seinen Arm. „Oh, Merlin, Severus! Was, wenn wir plötzlich auch hunderte von Jahren in der Zeit gereist sind?"

„Dann stürze ich mich tatsächlich in eine Gießkanne!", brummte der dunkle Zauberer verdrießlich und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn, um die Plattform herabzusteigen. Er kam bis zum zweiten Absatz, als er plötzlich ausrutschte und mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit die restlichen Stufen auf seinem Hinterteil herab sauste.

Hermione flog geradezu herunter, um nach ihm zu sehen. „Hast du dich verletzt?"

„Was? Nein! Aber schau dir das an!", schnauzte er und deutete auf etwas, das genau vor ihm lag. Sie schob ihren Kopf über seine Schulter, um den Anstoß seines Ärgers zu betrachten. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in ihre Mundwinkel.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das ist Ednas Schwester!", murmelte sie und betrachtete ein dunkles Riesenschneckengehäuse, welches in der Sonne in allen Regenbogenfarben aufleuchtete. Zwei Fühleraugen schoben sich hervor und betrachteten die beiden Menschen vor sich mit gelassener Gleichmut. Dann tauchte plötzlich der Rest des Schneckenkörpers wieder hervor, soweit man das bei einer Schnecke sagen konnte, und schob sich an Severus heran, beäugte ihn misstrauisch mit einem Auge und kroch an ihm vorbei, bis er mit Hermione, die noch immer über Severus kauerte, auf Augenhöhe war.

Die Fühleraugen drehten sich hin und her und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie angeblinzelt wurde. „Hey!", blaffte Severus, dem das Ganze nicht entgangen war und drückte gegen das harte Material des Gehäuses. „Mach meiner Frau keine schönen Augen, Don Juan!"

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war – und Severus hätte vor jedem Zauberergamot beschworen, dass es den Tatsachen entsprach – bekam er einen verächtlichen Machoblick, bevor sich der Schneckenmann wieder entzückt Hermione widmete. Er rutschte herum und präsentierte sein leuchtendes Schneckenhaus.

Sie lachte. „Egal, in welchem Jahrhundert wir uns befinden, die Männer haben sich jedenfalls nicht geändert!"

Severus knurrte wütend. „Erst rutsche ich auf seiner Schleimspur aus, dann macht er dich an! Barbarisches Land!"

Er sah plötzlich aufmerksam auf, als er eine Bewegung etwas weiter unten bemerkte. Dann sprang er hoch, als er einen dunkelhäutigen, schwarzhaarigen Mann sah. „Hallo!", schnarrte er. „Wo sind wir hier?"

Der Mann blieb stehen, als sei er vor eine Mauer gerannt und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Du hast außer deinen anderen bewundernswerten Fähigkeiten nicht auch die Gabe, spanisch zu sprechen?", fragte Hermione halblaut.

Severus fluchte kurz vor sich hin. „Oye, muchacho, dónde estamos?" Offensichtlich brachte auch der Wechsel in seine Muttersprache keine Ergebnisse. Jedenfalls keine positiven. Der dunkelhäutige Mann drehte sich herum und rannte davon, als hätte er den Teufel persönlich gesehen. „No huyas, idiota, ne te haré daño!", brüllte Severus ihm hinterher.

„Hm, dein Charme wirkt offenbar nicht auf ihn", bemerkte Hermione. „Warst du schon mal in Mexiko? Kennt er dich vielleicht?"

„Nein", brummte Severus, „sonst hätte ich dich schon längst geschnappt und wäre mit dir zu einem zivilisierten Ort appariert." Er bedachte die Riesenschnecke noch einmal mit einem finsteren Blick und machte sich an den Abstieg.

Hermione blieb stehen und starrte angestrengt auf das leuchtende Gehäuse. „Warte mal, Severus…", sagte sie leise. „Wir könnten doch… ich meine, Edna und der Don Juan hier…"

Der Tränkemeister wirbelte herum. Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten fast in einem dämonischen Feuer. „Oh, nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich werde mir zu hunderten geifernden pubertierenden Jugendlichen bestimmt nicht noch einen Machoschneckenmann nach Hause holen, der meiner Frau hinterher schleimt!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber! Muss ich dich schon wieder über meine Schulter werfen?"

Hermione lachte. „Du bist so einfallslos, Severus Snape!"

Er fuchtelte drohend mit seinem Finger vor ihrer Nase. „Wenn du glaubst…"

„Olá!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem grünen Blätterdach des Waldes heraus. Ein anderer Mann tauchte auf und dieser Mann hob zu Hermiones Erleichterung die Hand und winkte ihnen zu. Sie winkte zurück und knuffte ihrem dunklen Zauberer in die Seite.

„Los, versuch es noch einmal und tue wenigstens so, als seiest du ein Mensch…"

Severus knurrte, zwang sich jedoch zu einer höflichen Anrede. „Buenos días, sería tán amable informarme?"

„Ich spreche Ihre Sprache", rief der Mann begeistert, jedoch mit so schwerem Akzent, dass Severus fast an dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage zweifelte. „Sind Sie die englischen Professoren Snape und Granger?" Er erklomm schnaufend die Stufen bis zu ihnen und schüttelte ihnen enthusiastisch die Hand.

„Genau die", erwiderte Hermione verblüfft. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich bin Alvaro Cortéz vom mexikanischen Zaubereiministerium. Sie werden seit zwei Wochen vermisst und wir bekamen eine etwas seltsame Meldung aus England. Jemand namens Ballin, der das zweite Gesicht besäße, hatte wohl behauptet, dass wir Sie hier in der Gegend finden würden. Und weil das derjenige mit dem zweiten Gesicht wohl nicht zu sagen vermochte, hat es jemand namens Shandrach Granger für ihn übersetzt. Ein Verwandter von Ihnen, Professor Granger?"

„Was? Wie? Woher?" Normalerweise neigte Severus zwar zu kurzen und bündigen Bemerkungen, doch in diesem Moment war er tatsächlich viel zu verblüfft, um sich genauer auszudrücken.

„Zwei Wochen!", flüsterte Hermione beeindruckt. Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Wir haben höchstens zehn oder zwanzig Sekunden diskutiert, bevor wir uns geküsst haben und sind zwei Wochen in die Zeit voran gereist! Stell dir vor, du hättest wie sonst immer angefangen zu streiten!"

„Ich streite nie", behauptete Severus würdevoll, während Alvaro wie bei einem Quidditchspiel den Kopf hin- und herdrehte. „Aber langsam wird mir dieses Winzeinhorn doch unheimlich. Woher, bei Merlins Sack… ähm, Tränensäcken, wusste es das schon wieder?"

„Die Antwort auf diese Frage entzieht sich auch meiner Kenntnis, aber ich weiß etwas ganz anderes, mein heiß geliebter Ehemann, Herr und Meister", sagte Hermione, plötzlich ernst werdend.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte ganz weit nach oben. „Und das wäre?"

Sie seufzte tief auf. „Dass unsere Flitterwochen schon wieder vorbei sind!"

**SSHGSSHG**

Durch eine Sondergenehmigung des mexikanischen Zaubereiministeriums gelang ihnen ihre Heimkehr in genau zwölf Stunden. Elf Stunden und achtundfünfzig Minuten davon verbrachten sie, indem sie auf den Portschlüssel warteten. Als sie Hogwarts erreichten, mussten sie den stärksten Ignorier- und Tarnzauber nutzen, den sie je kreiert hatten, um an all den Reportern und Pressegeiern vorbeizukommen, die das Schloss belagerten.

Noch einmal zwölf Stunden lang wurden sie ausführlich von Beamten des englischen Zaubereiministeriums, der ägyptischen Mumienbehörde, des mexikanischen Einwandereramtes und zwei Dutzend Fluchbrechern, Auroren, Unsäglichen und Geheimdienstlern befragt. Die Geheimdienstler waren so geheim, dass sie unsichtbar daherkamen.

Der letzte Unsichtbare schien auch selbst nichts sehen zu können, denn er stolperte auf dem Weg zur Tür über den Teppich, schlug sich mit einem hässlichen Geräusch den Kopf an, murmelte ein leises „Au" und gleich danach noch ein „Au", als er es irgendwie schaffte, am Schrank hängen zu bleiben und ihn fast umzureißen. Schließlich öffnete und schloss sich die Tür und Severus vergewisserte sich mit einem Zauber, dass sie tatsächlich allein waren.

„Du meine Güte", stöhnte er. „Ich brauche definitiv Urlaub!"

Hermione ließ sich unelegant neben ihm auf die Couch plumpsen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ganz deiner Meinung. Allerdings bin ich gegen Kultur. Keine Pyramiden, keine Gräber, keine Zauberer, Göttinnen, Flüsse durch Zeit und Raum und überhaupt nichts mehr."

Ein süffisantes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. „Also…", murmelte er und strich mit einem langen, schlanken Finger über ihr Schlüsselbein. „Gegen gewisse Zeremonien hätte ich nun überhaupt nichts einzuwenden!"

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Nun gut, dafür würde ich mich nun gerade noch so opfern können", hauchte sie und glitt mit ihren Händen unter sein Hemd.

Ein heftiges Klopfen gegen die Tür ließ sie aufschrecken, dann stürmte auch schon ein Wirbelwind herein. „Mom, Dad! Ihr seid wieder da!" Er warf sich in ihre Arme und sprudelte nur so über vor Informationen. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als Bill gefloht hat, dass ihr verschwunden seid, aber Ballin hat gesagt, ich brauche mir keine Sorgen machen, euch gehe es gut, aber weil ich mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht habe, hat sie gesagt, ihr seid in bester Form und irgendwie total beschäftigt mit irgendwelchen Aktionen und ich habe das nicht verstanden und da hat sie…"

„Schluss!", donnerte Severus. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, von welchen Aktionen Ballin sprach und er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, diese Tätigkeiten seinem vierjährigen Sohn zu erklären, wobei er die Frage, woher das ebenfalls vierjährige Einhorn etwas darüber wusste, ganz in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins schob.

Er sah auf, als eben dieses Einhorn elegant ins Zimmer trabte, ihn kurz zur Begrüßung anstupste und mit dem Kopf an Hermione schubberte. Ihre himmelblauen Augen sahen ihn unschuldig an und er nickte Ballin zu, während er warnend auf seine Nase tippte. „Nullhorn!", formten seine Lippen lautlos. Das Einhorn zwinkerte mit den großen, blauen Augen und ließ sich wie ein Hund zu ihren Füßen nieder.

„Könnt ihr eigentlich nie die Tür zumachen?", blaffte Severus, während er unbewusst das weiche, sanft golden schimmernde Fell hinter Ballins Ohr kraulte.

Wie es sich herausstellte, war die Tür mit Bedacht offen gelassen worden. Die junge Shauna Moody tauchte soeben dort auf, unter jedem Arm eine Riesenschnecke. Während Edna etwas leidend auf die Ansammlung aus Menschen und Tieren sah, hatte Don Juan den glutvollsten Blick aufgesetzt, den ein Schneckenmann wohl jemals zur Eroberung der Dame seines Herzens tragen konnte.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor Granger, Professor Snape!", sagte Shauna Moody fest. „Aber ich habe jetzt zwölf Stunden auf die beiden aufgepasst. Ständig waren die am…" Sie wurde rot und sah zu Shandrach herunter. „Jedenfalls: ich kündige!" Sie ließ die beiden Schnecken am Kamin herunter, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und lief davon.

Hermione und Severus wechselten einen Blick. Shandrach und Ballin wechselten einen Blick. Edna und Don Juan wechselten einen _tiefen_ Blick.

Severus holte tief Luft und biss sich dann auf die Zunge. _Na schön_, dachte er resigniert. _Wenigstens brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr um Gießkannen zu machen!_

**Ende**

**SSHGSSHG**

In Fluvio Temporis, lateinisch: Im Fluss der Zeit

Oye, muchacho, dónde estamos?, spanisch: Hey, guter Mann, wo sind wir hier?

No huyas, idiota, ne te haré daño!, spanisch: Lauf nicht weg, Hohlkopf, ich tue dir ja nichts!

Buenos días, sería tán amable informarme?, spanisch: Guten Tag, wären Sie so freundlich, mir eine Auskunft zu geben?


End file.
